When will we find the way to each other? (Camren Fanfiction)
by TvShowCouples
Summary: Camila has noticed that Lauren is taking her distances. She is getting away from her and Camila can't understand why she was acting like this towards her. So she comfronted her. Why is Lauren acting like this ? How will Camila react ? What will happen to their friendship ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Will we find the way to each other?**_

_**AN : Okay guys this is going to be my first Camren fanfiction so please be nice. I hope you will like it. Love you dear Harmonizers and Camren shippers.**_

_**Summary : Camila has noticed that Lauren is taking her distances. She is getting away from her and Camila can't understand why she was acting like this towards her. So she comfronted her. Why is Lauren acting like this ? How will Camila react ? What will happen to their friendship ?**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Camila's point of view**_

There she was, laughing with Dinah and Normani as if everything was normal. The mansion was filled with their laughter as they were sitting on Dinah's bed...Everything was not normal, everything was fucked up. She was acting like was invisible now and that for a few days now. What the hell did I do to her? Why was she ignoring me? I was mad. No I wasn't mad, I was furious. But most of all, I was sad. I was sad because I was missing her more than ever. So when I saw her heading downstairs I quickly followed her. As I got to the kitchen I saw her, giving her back to me, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Care to explain?" I said causing her to jump.

"Shit Camila, you scared the crap out of me." she said turning around to face me. As she noticed I was staring at her waiting for an answer she continued. "Explain what?"

"I don't know Lauren, what do you think I need you to explain?"

"How do you want me to know that? I can't read your mind." she joked. Or at least she tried to joke.

"Okay then let me tell you. How about you explain to me why you are acting like I was nothing to you? Why are you actually ignoring me all day? Why don't you talk or joke with me ? Why Lauren? That is what I need you to explain."

I could see that was uncomfortable. Her hands where shaking and she was staring at the floor as if she was too ashamed to look at me. Then when she finally decided to look up she opened her mouth to speak.

"I am not ignoring you Camila, I am not treating you like your nothing to me. You are wrong." she said with a soft voice.

"Wow that's even better. Now you are lying to me."

"I am not lying to you Camz."

"Don't! Don't you dare calling me Camz. You lost that right when you decided to turn your back on me Lauren."

"Camila.."

"I don't get it Lauren, I thought that you considered me like your best friend, like your sister. What happened now? What did I do to you?"

"Camila stop it. You are overreacting!" she said as she took a few step closer to me.

"I am not overreacting! Everybody would react that way if they'd find out that they have just lost their best friend!" I shouted with all my strength.

"Camila you haven't lost me, I am still here. You have me."

"No, I had you. Now I lost you, and the worst part of it is that you won't even explain me why..." I whispered as tears began rolling down my cheeks.

"Camz..Please don't cry."

"You know what? When you will be willing to explain me what problem you have with me you know where to find me, until then I don't want to talk to you."

And with that I turned around and noticed Dinah, Normani and Ally were standing on the stairs and they had just assisted to our arguments. I wanted to go upstairs, lock myself in my room and cry my heart out. But there they were and I didn't want them to see me cry or to comfort me so I did the only thing I could I headed to the door and got out of the house. I could here Lauren calling my name but I didn't turn around. I didn't want to face her right now. I just couldn't.

_**Later that day**_

I found myself sitting on a bench in front of the lake. The sun was going down and it was getting late but I didn't care. I just wanted to stay here and be alone. I felt good here throwing pebbles in the lake. I felt safe. I felt like nothing could hurt me again. Until I thought about Lauren again. I could feel a salted taste on my lips and that is when I realized that I was crying...again, because of her. I heard my phone rang..again and looked down at it when it stopped ringing. I had 41 missed calls from her and the girls and even more texts. The last one was from Lauren _"Please Camila, Come home we need to talk" _Look at that, now she wants to talk. Sorry girl, you lost your chance to talk. But I didn't want the other girls to be worried so I just taped "_Don't worry girls. I'm okay. I'll see you later." _and I sent it to Dinah. As the minutes passed and the sun disappeared I decided it was time for me to go home. I noticed it was already 12pm so I headed home.

As I opened the front, I couldn't see anybody. They must be asleep. I could hear the that the TV was still on so I went to turn it off assuming they forgot to do so. As I walked into the living room, I saw them asleep on the couch. Each one of them was there, still wearing their clothes on. I turned around to turn the TV off and heard something behind me.

"Camila.." That was Lauren's voice. I turned around and noticed she was in a pretty intense nightmare as she turning around. "Camila please don't do that to us..." she whispered to me.

"You did it that to us Lauren" I whispered.

I took a blanked I found in one of the bedroom and covered them with it. I then got upstairs and went to bed.

_**The next morning **_

I was deeply asleep when I heard screams coming from downstairs. I quickly got up and ran downstairs and stopped before entering the living room to hear what the screams were about.

"She still hasn't come home ! We need to call the cops !" Lauren shouted.

"She texted me telling me she was okay, Lauren." Dinah answered.

"What if she got kidnapped and the guy who took texted you so that we won't search for her?" she shouted.

"Okay Lauren, now you need to calm down." Ally said rubbing her back.

"I agree with Lauren I think we should call the cops. She may have texted you but how do we know that something didn't happen to her after she sent it." Normani pointed.

"Okay now you are freaking me out. Still, Lauren you need to stop and relax."

"You don't get it ! I can't relax! If something happens to her it will be because of me ! Because I didn't want to explain to her why I was keeping my distances. If only she could come home I would explain her everything."

"Well I am all ears." I said from behind.

They all turned their faces to me and all their faces lit up with a huge smile.

"MILA!" Dinah shouted as she jumped to hug her friends. Normani and Ally quickly followed and they all hugged except for Lauren who remained silent in the back tears running down her cheeks.

"Where the hell have you been? When did you come home? Are you okay?" Normani quickly stuttered.

"I was near the lake, I needed some fresh air. I came home early around 12:30 pm and I am perfectly fine." I answered smiling.

"How is it that we didn't hear you come home ?"

"Well you were all asleep in front of the TV. Oh and by the way, next time someone goes missing you should check his or her room first. That you save a lot of time."

"You covered us with this blanket last night didn't you?" Lauren's voice came from the opposite of the room. "It was you, right?"

"Yes." I simply answered not even looking at her.

"God I am so glad you are okay." Dinah said.

"What do you think could have happened to me ?"

"I don't know. You could have got kidnapped."

"No I couldn't. Come on I wasn't far, I was just near the lake."

"Yeah. Just don't do that again." she said hugging me.

"I promise." I said hugging her back. "Okay each one of you go take a shower. Get ready for the day. And make yourself beautiful."

"Are you telling us that we stink and that you look horrible?" Normani asked.

"Well you have just spend the night on a couch and I bet none of you took her shower last night so yeah you kind of stink and look horrible." I laughed.

"You bitch!" Normani said.

"Anyway I am going to shower. You can do whatever you want to do. I'll see you later guys." I said.

"Yeah. Just make sure you don't disappear again."

"Yes mum."

I quickly got upstairs and went directly under the shower. I got out of the shower, my body wrapped around a towel not expecting to see anyone in the bedroom when I'd got out. Yet, when I opened the door Lauren was sitting on her bed giving me her back. When she turned to face me her eyes looked at me from head to toe. I could have swear her cheeks went red and she turned around quickly.

"You could have put some clothes on." she muttered.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be here. And plus you have already seen naked so seeing me with a towel around my waist shouldn't that awful." I answered.

"Yeah you are right." she said turning around to face me. "This is my bedroom too. And where else would you want me to be?" she pointed.

"Well...I don't know. Maybe away from me." I said turning to my closet.

"Camila-" she began but I interrupted.

"Now explain me." I said.

"Fine."

"But first turn around."

"What ? Why ? I thought you didn't mind if you were still wearing a towel."

"Well I am going to take it off so unless you want to watch the show you should turn around."

"Oh okay." so she did.

I quickly got dressed up while she remained silent. When I was done I called her name and she turned around again.

"So I am all ears." I said sitting on my bed.

"You wanted to know the reason why I was keeping my distances from you."

"Yeah."

" I am trying to stay away from you because...because I am fed up with all this camren situation"

"What do you mean the "camren situation"?" I asked.

"I don't want the fans to get more ideas on us, because obviously we are just friends and they don't seem to understand that."

"The fans can believe what they want ! If they want to believe that we are dating then let them think that. You are straight, I am straight! They can believe that we are together at least we know the truth!"

"You don't get it Camila. I just don't want them to thing that I am with you.."

"Why? The idea of being with disgusts you that much?" I said with hurt in my voice.

"No that is not what I meant Camila." she said trying to reach for my hand.

"No you know what?! We are going to do what you want us to do! We won't talk, we won't see each other, we won't do anything together anymore. I'll keep up the appearances in front of the fan but privately, we are nothing!"

"No no no Camila that is not what I want. I still want us to be friends but just not as closed as we were before."

"I can't do that! That is not what I want! I want us to be what we have always been. And if you can't deal with the fans' imagination then i'd rather not be friends with you at all."

"Camila!"

"You made yourself perfectly clear Lauren. You don't want Camren, then don't worry, there will not be any Camren anymore!"

And with that I got out of the room. I was furious. I ran quickly to Dinah's room.

"Camila? Are you okay?" she said hugging me like never before.

"No...Can I move in in your bedroom?"

"Of course butWhy? What happened with Lauren?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine."

I spent a few hours crying in her arms and she spent those hours trying to comfort me. Lauren has knocked on the door a few times but I asked Dinah not to let her in every single time so she did.

I couldn't talk to her right now. I didn't want to talk to her anymore.

_**A.N: So here is the first chapter. The next chapter is going to be from Lauren's point of view. Tell me if you liked it !**_

_**Love you my dear Harmonizers ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN : So i am quite happy to see that some of you did like this first chapter. So here is the second one. **_

_**When Will We Find The Way To Each Other?**_

_**Chapter 2**_

After hours spent crying in Dinah's arms trying to explai her what had just happened between the sobs, I decided that it was time for me to stop. I shouldn't be crying for her. She was the only responsible of the situation. I didn't do anything wrong but I was the one suffering. I was the one whose heart was broken and I couldn't bear tha. I had just lost the most important person in my life.

"Can I ask you something Mila?" Dinah's voice got me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah what?" I whispered still hugging onto her as if I was scared she'd leave me to.

"Why does her decision hurt you so much?" she asked

"Cause she is my best friend and I have just lost her." I answered quietly.

"Look Camila, can I be honest with you?"

"Always." I mumbled.

"I think what you feel for her is due to more than just friendship."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked moving so that I would stare at her face.

"Well it's just that I think...i think you might love her.." Dinah whispered.

"Of course I love her Dinah, She is my best friend. Or at least she was." I said.

"Okay Mila, let me rephrase that. I think you are IN love WITH her."

"What? No way, I am not. It's just that I don't..I can't...I'm not..." And then it was all clear. The way I could feel the butterflies in my stomach when she'd hug me, the way chills went down my spine when she'd kiss my cheek, the way I couldn't bare seeing her kiss or hug or just be close to someone else. Dinah was right. She wasn't just my best friend, she was so much more than that, she was the person I was in love with...HOLLY SHIT! I am in love with Lauren Jauregui. I looked over at Dinah and she could see in my eyes that I was finally going to admit that she was right, she could see that my world had just fallen appart as realization hit me. My eyes became teary and Dinah got up to whip away the tears that began rolling down my cheeks.

"Hey Chancho, it is okay. It is normal to have feelings for someone when you are really close to them."

"Not when she doesn't feel the same way CheeChee. Not when she doesn't feel that way.."

Half an hour later I got up and headed to my ex-bedroom. I was definitely hoping that Lauren wouldn't be there. But I was beginning to rehearse what to tell her in case I bumped into her.

_**Later that day**_

_**Lauren's point of view**_

I had been sitting on my bed for a few hours now waiting for Camila to come back so we could talk about that fight, about what had just happened. Even though I didn't know what to tell her more. I could not tell her the truth, I couldn't tell that the only reason I was trying to get away from her was because I was trying to get over her, I was trying my best to shut my feelings for her down, I was trying my best to love her as a friend and nothing more. And it was clear it was a complete failure. No matter how hard I tried to forget about her, I ended up loving her even more. Yeah, _**loving her.**_ Because that is what I was feeling for her. I loved her. I loved Camila with all my heart and I couldn't stop. So when she asked me why I was avoiding her the only thing I answered was that it was because I didn't want to fans to think that I could be dating her. Truth be told, I didn't want to believe it myself. But in reality, the only reason I avoided her was because I didn't want _**her**_ to know that I wanted to date her. I didn't want her to know that I wanted _**Camren **_ to be real. But I was also afraid, afraid of how the world would react, afraid of how the girls and the fans would react, but most of all _**afraid that she didn't feel the same.**_ So I just screwed everything up. And I could tell that I broke her heart. The look she had in her eyes when she assumed that the idea of being with her disgusted me was breaking me. I wanted to tell her no, that it was just scaring me but I couldn't because the fear of being rejected by her and by the whole world was overwhelming so I just shut up and let her go. And I realized now that I shouldn't have. I should have told her everything even if it meant that she would be the one running from me. I shoud have tried.

The door flew open getting me out of my thoughts. I raised my eyes to see Camila heading towards her closet not even looking at me.

"Camz, are you going to talk to me ?" I tried after a few seconds of an awkward silence.

"Yes. I am acually." she answered sitting on the edge of my bed causing me to smile and then she added "but these are going to be my last words to you." causing my smile to vanish.

"Camz..." I tried again fighting against the tears.

"No you shut up and listen." she paused waiting for my agreement and continued when I finally nodded "I don't understand how you can care more about how people may see you than about how you feel. I don't understand how you can prefer to end our relati—friendship. I don't understand why you can't stand up for us. You want people to know that you don't want me as more than a friend, fine tell them you don't and they'll leave you alone eventually. But how can you erase me from your life? Is thought that we were friends! I thought that you- I thought that you loved me." She was crying, from the first to the last word. I could see the hurt and the pain all over her face.

"I love you Camila. Always have, Always will." I whispered. It felt like I was telling her about the real feelings I had for her I knew that she would understand as a friend.

"And I love you too Lauren. More than you can even imagine. So why are you giving up on us—on our friendship?"

"Trust me Camila if I had the choice I wouldn't." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" she shouted angrily. "We always have the choice. So please don't lie to me Lauren, tell me why? Give me a real reason."

"I...can't" I wish I could, I really did. I wanted to tell her everything but she would run away.

"I am tired LoLo" she sighed. " I can't take this anymore. I can't have you play with my feelings for you every-"

"Your what?" I interrupted.

"What ?" she asked back her eyes widening.

"You said something about feelings for me...Do you-" I tried.

"No I meant my feelings for you as friends you know"

"Oh" Ouch. For a stupid second I believed that she loved me like I loved her.

"Look Lauren, I don't want to hate you and I really don't want this friendship to end."

"Neither do I Camz."

"But I can't be just your friend. I was your best friend, I was the person you told everything, the person who cared for you more than she cared for herself. And I can't just "delete" that."

"So what are you saying?"

"I am saying that we are done." these words broke me down.

"Camz..."

"I am saying that I came here to take my stuff because I am moving to Dinah's room."

"No Camila, please don't leave me. "

"You left me Lauren. You are the one to blame for this." she said softly.

"I am so sorry Camila." I said reaching for her hand surprised that she didn't shrug it off.

"Me too Lauren. Me too." she answered squeezing my hand. "i just wished you loved me enough to try and save us."

"I-"

"No it's okay. I am not angry anymore, just disappointed...and hurt. But it will go away., eventually"

"Camila..Just keep in mind that even if we don't talk and if we aren't close, I will never ever stop loving you. You are the most important person to me and-" I risked.

"Don't." she interrupted.

"Don't what?"

"Don't say nice things. I am doing everything I can right now to stop loving you, to process that we aren't going to talk to each other anymore. So just don't try and be nice. Be a bitch" she laughed towards her last words "It would make things easier."

"Nothing is ever going to make this easy."

"You are right. It will never be easy to stop loving you."

And with that she left the room leaving me crying like a baby.


End file.
